witcherfandomcom-20200223-history
Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear
As with normal Scavenger Hunts, there are purchasable maps that reveal the starting location for each of the treasure hunts. One can purchase these maps from specific merchants. The Treasure maps are optional as one can find the diagrams without the maps as well. Basic Basic Cat School Gear Feline Steel Sword Diagram Go to Drahim Castle signpost. The diagram is down a few ladders once you step inside the castle. Feline Silver Sword Diagram. The exact location has a signpost called Est Tayiar. This is located to the northeast of Oxenfurt and directly east of the Temerian Partisan Camp. Look inside the tunnel for a brick wall that can be smashed with Aard. Here you can find the diagram. Feline Crossbow Diagram Located in the shipwreck of the Flying Stag, to the southwest of the lighthouse (which in turn is south west of Novigrad). Swim or sail to the location, climb on board and drop through the deck to find a chest with the diagram (the crossbow requires a minimum level of 29 to be used). Feline armor set - Feline Armor Diagram - Feline Gauntlets Diagram - Feline Boots Diagram - Feline Trousers Diagram Travel to the northwest of Novigrad, to the Electors' Square signpost. From there find the stairs directly west of the signpost and head down them towards the south. At the bottom make a sharp right (west) and down another few steps. Pass the large brazier and the priest on your left hand and continue down the left side of the slope, the steep slope. At the first opportunity on the slope, take a sharp left (southwest), then down a few steps and follow along another slope downward. At the bottom, near a regular brazier, make a right (west) and go around the building (don't go further down the slope you see left, but stick to the building on your right), you'll end up going north now. Follow the path. If you see two wooden wash tubs on your right hand in the grass then you're on the right path. The path stops a little bit further north. Drop down here and follow the path as it wraps around the cliff, leading you towards the cave entrance. Use the Eye of Nehaleni to open the cave, inside a Golem is guarding the cave. From the main cave entrance follow the tunnel to the left until you reach some statues. Use the levers until they all face the center of the room. Correctly aligning the statues will cause the floor to open up. Kill the three drowners, grab a key off the bottom of the pool and return to the main cave area where you killed the Golem. Use the key to open the door which the Golem was guarding. Inside the next room you will encounter Mad Kiyan, who will attack you on sight. Defeat him to get the diagrams. * In the south of the main cave area there is a section of wall that can be broken open with Aard. Behind it is an area with more loot, including an underwater chest. Enhanced Feline Steel Sword – Enhanced Diagram Start at the Reardon Manor Signpost and head to the northeast. You'll eventually come to a cave halfway between Lurtch and Benek, (which is the "hog hut" of the Fools' Gold quest.) Inside is a chest with the Feline Steel Sword Diagram – Enhanced. Feline Silver Sword – Enhanced Diagram Head into Novigrad using the Oxenfurt Gate. As you cross into the city, look for a merchant in a building directly in front of you. Look for some scaffolding a short ways to the right. There is a ladder hidden in there. Climb it and enter the building, then go to the top and snag the Feline Silver Sword Diagram – Enhanced from the chest. Feline Armor – Enhanced Diagram Head to the Aeramas' Abandoned Manor, located straight east of Oxenfurt. Go up some stone steps, on the upper level a chest with the diagram can be found. Feline Gauntlets – Enhanced Diagram Go to Codgers' Quarry. Located north between Hanged Man's Tree and Stonecutter's Settlement . You're looking for a cave, in a chest inside that cave is the Feline Gauntlets Diagram – Enhanced. Feline Boots – Enhanced Diagram East of Toderas and north of Benek there is a cave where the Feline Boots Diagram – Enhanced can be found. The cave has two marked entrances, the chest can be found just past the north entrance where the Witcher mark is located. Head into the cave a short distance going south and the chest will be on your right hand against the cave wall. Marking the location are some vertical tree roots on the other side of the passage. Feline Trousers - Enhanced Diagram Go into the house adjacent to the Oxenfurt journeyman blacksmith. Once inside go to a room at ground level with bloodstains on the floor, and down ladder on the right of the witcher symbol on the wall. Once down the ladder use aard to break through the brick wall. In the next room there will be iron gates on either side. Ignore these gates and instead use your witcher senses to identify a brick (it should be on the right side of the room. Press the brick to open a hidden room containing a chest in which the diagram can be found. Superior Feline Steel Sword - Superior Diagram Travel to to Cavern, located on the shore to the north of the city of Novigrad. The Witcher mark can be found outside on a stone on the beach. Enter the cavern to the north. You'll find a golem inside guarding it. After defeating the golem the Feline Steel Sword - Superior diagram can be found in one of the chests. Feline silver sword - superior Diagram Found east of Ursten, following the winding path into the bog. Follow the path until there's a small cliff dropping off to your right (located south) where you'll find a monster den. The Witcher Mark is just outside the cave on the right side. Make your way inside, you'll encounter Nekkers inside and a rabid rock troll. In the first chamber where you found the troll, use your Witcher senses to look for stalagmites located on a small ledge along the eastern wall. Using Aard blast them away, climb up and find the chest with the diagram. Feline Superior Armor diagrams: - Feline armor - Superior diagram - Superior Feline gauntlets diagram - Superior Feline trousers diagram - Superior Feline boots diagram The closest waypoint is Dragonslayer's Grotto. Travel into south-western (WSW) direction towards the peninsula on the coast. Aiming for the abandoned shack on the west side of the road and then onwards in the south-western (WSW) direction towards the ruins on the map. There's an Earth Elemental wandering the site, so once you spot him you know you've found the place. Defeat the Elemental. The Witcher Mark can be found on piece of ruined wall just north of the site. The chest containing all the armor diagram is inside the largest remainder of the ruins (the ones shaped like a tilted 'P'). Mastercrafted Mastercrafted gears can only be forged by a master armorer and blacksmith. They are unlocked after completing Master Armorers and Of Swords and Dumplings. Feline Steel Sword Diagram – Mastercrafted Head to the Rogne Signpost on the main Skellige Island. You want to go east from this location until you reach the Kaer Gelen ruins. From the fast travel point, head in through the gate or head around the ruins to the right for a second entrance if the gate is closed. As you then head up the stairway, keep an eye out for a break in the wall to the left, with a broken metal grate. Squeeze through this gap and you'll find a chest on the left containing the Feline Steel Sword Diagram – Mastercrafted. Grab it and go. Feline Silver Sword - Mastercrafted Diagram Head to the most southern Skellige Island and fast travel to the Harviken Signpost. Go east towards a monster den. Head inside and follow the right tunnel, using your Witcher Senses to spot a wall you can smash through with Aard. Inside you'll find the diagram. Mastercrafted Feline Armor set - Mastercrafted Feline armor Diagram - Mastercrafted Feline gauntlets Diagram - Mastercrafted Feline boots Diagram - Mastercrafted Feline trousers Diagram Travel to Trottheim and head south through a small valley towards the shore. If not available travel to Harviken and start traveling east over the roads, aiming for the boat on the southern shore. You'll come upon a monster den just west of that boat. The Witcher mark is located on the left when facing the entrance to the cave. Enter the cave and head on straight, the chest containing all four diagrams is located beyond the left statue (statues are unrelated to these diagrams) and hidden behind a couple stalagmites Journal entry :Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear: :In his travels, Geralt happened upon the trail of a witcher named Kiyan. Having heard tale of this witcher's legendary equipment before, Geralt decided to investigate, visions of mighty armor and sharp weapons glistening before his eyes... :Gathering all the diagrams to a full set of Cat School witcher gear - "Bah!" I hear you say, "Everyone knows such a deed is impossible!" But to Geralt of Rivia, "impossible" merely means "a tempting challenge I shall surely best." While accomplishing this particular bit of the impossible, he learned the story of Kiyan, a witcher who it seems was born under a very unlucky star... : Scavenger Hunt: Cat School Gear Upgrade Diagrams - Part 1, 2, 3, 4 : : During one of his numerous adventures, Geralt got his hands on a map covered with strange markings. He quickly deduced that they indicated the locations of hidden witcher caches and, intrigued by the chance of discovering long-lost crafting schematics, he set out to find them. : Geralt found all the caches marked on the map and recovered the crafting schematics contained therein. With these in hand, he could add life-saving improvements to his combat gear. He did not know how many more such caches remained undiscovered in the world - but hoped one day he would have the chance to find more. References https://www.primagames.com/games/witcher-3/walkthrough/how-get-cat-school-gear-witcher-3 ru:Ведьмачьи древности: снаряжение Школы Кота Category:The Witcher 3 secondary quests Category:The Witcher 3 quests Category:The Witcher 3 treasure hunts